desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Susan Delfino
La meilleure qualité de Susan est aussi celle qui la place dans le plus de problèmes. Vif, intelligente et chaleureuse, Susan a l'habitude de s'ouvrir trop facilement et voir le meilleur en chacun, même lorsque son jugement lui dit le contraire. Susan est connue pour sa maladresse, un trait qui l'a placé dans d'innombrables situations cocasses, y compris l'incendie accidentelle de la maison d'Edie, nue sous sa propre maison, chutant d'un rodéo mécanique. Toutefois, ces contraintes possède un certain charme, un charme qui l'a mise dans des situations désirables ou indésirables. Susan est l'une des résidentes du quartier fictif de Wisteria Lane, elle réside actuellement au 4353, Wisteria Lane, Fairview, Eagle Etat. Susan est illustratrice de livres pour enfants, mais prend plus tard un poste d'assistante de professeur d'art-plastique dans une école primaire privée dans la cinquième saison de la série. Elle a été marié quatre fois, deux fois à Karl Mayer et deux fois à Mike Delfino et a deux enfants, Julie Mayer et MJ Delfino. Vie à Fairview De 1992 à 2004 Susan a été élevée par sa mère célibataire Sophie Bremmer. Elle lui a fait croire que son père, etait un commandant de la Marine américaine, et qu'il est mort à la bataille de Hanoi pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Elle a été une pom-pom girl dans ses années d'études secondaires et a obtenue un diplôme. Toutefois, elle a fréquenté le collège public et a finalement commencé à écrire et illustrer des livres pour enfants Dans sa vingtaine, Susan a épousé Karl Mayer et a donné naissance à leur fille, Julie. En 1992, la famille s'installe à Wisteria Lane à Fairview, Eagle Etat, où Susan se lie d'amitié avec Mary Alice Young, sa nouvelle voisine. Susan est devenue une amie proche de Mary Alice, Bree Van de Kamp, Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis. Susan a également été l'ami d'Edie Britt jusqu'au moment où elle a appris qu'elle couchait avec un homme marié. Cela a conduit à l'élaboration d'une relation amour-haine entre les deux femmes. Au cours de son mariage avec Karl, son mari a flirté avec de nombreuses femmes. Il a eu une liaison avec sa secrétaire, Brandi, et à quitte Susan en 2003, après douze ans de mariage. Les deux divorcés ont convenus de partager la garde de Julie, mais elle a vécu principalement avec Susan ; ; Saison 1 : Fin 2004 à début 2005 thumb|left|Susan et sa fille Julie. La saison commence un an après le divorce de Susan. le suicide inattendu de Mary Alice provoque la suspicion chez Susan sur la famille Young, mais sa suspicion s'atténue quand elle rencontre un plombier, Mike Delfino, qui a récemment déménagé dans le quartier. Susan commence à séduire Mike, mais constate qu'Edie Britt a également reperée le nouveau voisin. Alors qu'elle tente de découvrir si Edie est en-train de coucher avec Mike, Susan entre chez elle et surprend Edie en-train de coucher avec quelqu'un à l'étage. Susan brûle alors accidentellement la maison d'Edie. En dépit de sentiment de culpabilité, Susan est heureuse d'apprendre que Mike n'était pas en compagnie d'Edie. Les sentiments de Susan et Mike l'un pour l'autre s'approfondissent. Finalement, Edie reonce à Mike, et Susan et lui consomment leur relation. Après avoir découvert une lettre de chantage parmi les affaires de Mary Alice après sa mort, Susan et ses amis commencent à douter de la raison de son suicide et les secrets de sa famille. Susan et Julie découvrent alors que le mari de Mary Alice, Paul a placé leur fils, Zach, dans un centre de réeducation pour jeunes. Julie commence à sortir avec Zach à l'insu de Susan. Quand il s'échappe du centre, Julie lui permet de rester dans sa chambre sans que Susan le sache. Susan et Mike découvrent Zach tandis que Julie est à l'école. Cependant, Susan découvre que Julie et Zach sonrtent ensemble, ce qui la rend mal à l'aise. Quand elle demande à Zach de cesser de voir sa fille, il disjoncte, ce qui pousse Susan à lui interdire de voir sa fille. Pendant que sa relation avec Mike va de l'avant, Susan commence à découvrir des morceaux de son passé caché. Ses soupçons sont éveillés lorsqu'elle roncontre Kendra Taylor, une femme mystérieuse qui connait Mike,puis ses soupçons sont intensifiées quand elle découvre un pistolet et d'importantes sommes d'argent dans ses armoires de cuisine. Au cours de leur dîner de Saint-Valentin, Mike s'effondre à cause d'une blessure par balle, il insiste sur le fait qu'il s'est tiré lui-même dessus, ce qui est faux. En outre, les enfants de Lynette trouvent des bijoux sanglants dans le garage de Mike qui l'accusent d'avoir assasiner Martha Huber. Susan et ses amis décident de soumettre les preuves à la police. Toutefois, après l'enquête de la police, elle se souvient qu'elle et Mike ont eu des relations sexuelles pour la première fois dans la nuit où Martha a disparu, ce qui innocente Mike. Lorsque Susan s'est présenté aux interrogatoires, elle apprend que Mike a été condamné pour homicide involontaire et trafic de drogue en 1987 et que sa blessure par balle est à cause d'une entrée par effraction dans une maison. Susan rompt alors avec Mike. Dans ses temps libres, Susan enquête alors sur la famille Young. Elle découvre alors que Mary Alice, s'appelle en fait Angela, et l'existence éventuelle d'un deuxième enfant. Quand un détective privé (qui a dèja été engagé par Paul) confirme que c'est des mensonges, Susan lui demande de se pencher sur le passé de Mike. Elle est choquée d'apprendre que la victime de Mike était un flic. Elle contacte Kendra, dans l'espoir de comprendre l'histoire. Kendra explique que sa sœur Deirdre etait la petite-amie de Mike à l'époque, Deidre, étant impliqués dans de la drogue elle a été contrainte de coucher avec un policier pour qu'il l'innocente. Mike, en tentant de protéger Dierdre et lui-même, tue involontairement le flic. Susan recommence alors sa relation avec Mike. Alors que Mike est "en voyage d'affaires", Susan se rend à sa maison pour nourrir son chien et découvre Zach, armé d'un pistolet. Il lui dit qu'il attend Mike pour qu'il puisse le tuer, il prend alors Susan en otage. La saison se clos avec Mike entrant chez lui avec Zach qui l'attend.. Saison 2 : Milieu 2005 à début 2006 Susan apprend que Zach est le fils de Mike, elle bouleversée, elle donne alors de l'argent à Zach pour qu'il aille dans l'Utah, mais Mike finit par le savoir et il rompt avec Susan (Le retour de la mamie ; On n'enterre que deux fois ; Not in the mood for love ). Edie, toujours furieuse contre Susan, sort avec son ex-mari Karl et le convainc d'emménager chez elle. C'est alors au tour de Susan d'être furieuse (Donne l'oseille et tire-toi ). Ayant perdu Mike après avoir envoyé Zack sur une fausse piste pour retrouver son père, Susan se laisse séduire par Karl et passe une nuit avec lui. Apprenant leur aventure, Edie met volontairement le feu à la maison de Susan. Cette dernière et sa fille sont alors contraintes de se loger chez Bree pour quelques temps (L'imprévu ; ''L'envie de savoir)' À cette période, Susan tente de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Mais les hommes qui l'invitent ne l'intéressent pas et Susan passe les soirées les plus terribles de sa vie en leur compagnie. Après s'être cognée avec l'un d'entre eux au restaurant, Susan se rend à l'hôpital et rencontre le docteur Ron. Ce dernier lui rend service en lui permettant de rentrer chez elle et en gardant en observation l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée. Cet évènement marque un début de complicité entre eux. Le docteur Ron devient son médecin lorsqu'elle prétend être atteinte de mystérieux symptômes, uniquement dans le but de le voir. Il lui annonce alors qu'il ne sait pas de quoi elle souffre et qu'il se démène pour le découvrir. Susan avoue alors sa supercherie et l'invite pour un rendez-vous. À moitié en colère, le docteur accepte et lui indique qu'il a repéré en observant ses radios un déplacement d'organes. Alors que les deux individus se rapprochent, Ron explique à Susan qu'elle devra être opérée. Cette dernière hésite à lui laisser cette charge mais finit par accepter. Mais n'ayant pas d'assurance pour couvrir ses frais d'opération, elle décide de faire un mariage blanc avec un homosexuel qu'elle a contacté. Cependant, le petit ami de ce dernier s'y oppose et menace de le quitter, laissant Susan bredouille. Elle finit donc par se confier à Karl qui propose d'être son époux pour ce mariage blanc. C'est ainsi que les frais d'opération son réglés. Mais sous l'effet des sédatifs, elle avoue à Ron aimer Mike, brisant leur relation. L'opération se déroule avec succès mais Ron la quitte après. thumb|left|200px|Susan et son père Plus tard, une fois la maison de Susan reconstruite, sa mère vient s'installer chez elle pour quelques temps, attristée par sa séparation avec son fiancé. Néanmoins, Susan parvient à les réconcilier, ce qui leur donne l'idée de se marier. Durant la réception, Susan apprend par sa mère que son père n'est en fait pas décédé héroïquement comme elle le lui avait fait croire : il est toujours en vie et tient un magasin de produits agricoles. Elle comprend également qu'elle a été conçue suite à une aventure d'un soir entre ses parents. Elle entreprend donc de rencontrer son père et veut d'abord se faire embaucher dans son magasin pour se rapprocher de lui. Cependant, elle lui avoue leur lien de parenté dès leur première rencontre, provoquant à son père une crise cardiaque. À l'hôpital, elle rencontre sa femme mais à la demande de son père, ne lui révèle pas qui elle est pour lui exactement. Mais par la suite, elle veut se rapprocher de son père. Ce dernier ne souhaite pas mieux la connaître mais sa femme les surprend et prend Susan pour sa maîtresse. Elle la rejoint plus tard dans un super marché et lui jette des produits en l'insultant. Susan révèle donc la vérité, mais elle reste tout de même choquée que son mari l'ait un jour trompée. Susan finit par découvrir une insulte sur la porte de son garage, vraisemblablement peinte par la femme de son père. Celui-ci vient d'ailleurs s'excuser et indique qu'il a changé d'avis et voudrait bien faire plus ample connaissance. Finalement, Susan décide d'aider Mike à retrouver Zack. Une fois de retour à Wisteria Lane, ils tentent de l'intégrer à leur famille sans succès. Lorsque Paul Young revient à son tour, Susan appelle la police, l'accusant du meurtre de Martha Huber, mais ils réalisent qu'ils n'ont rien de concret contre lui à part sa confession à Mike et le journal de Mme Huber. Mike nie d'ailleurs avoir entendu ses confessions, et ce pour le bien de Zack. Un soir, Mike prévoit de demander Susan en mariage et lui demande de l'attendre devant une caravane éclairée par des lampions. Mais en voulant la rejoindre, il est percuté par une voiture, le plongeant dans un profond coma... Saison 3 : Fin 2006 à milieu 2007 Mike qui avait était renversé pas Orson Hodge, se retrouve dans le coma , Susan toujours autant fidèle à Mike va tout les jours à l'hopital. Mais un jour elle rencontre lan Hainsworth dont elle tombe amoureuse.Ils s'offrent tous deux un week end dans la montagne , lorsque Mike se réveille dans les bras d'Edie. thumb|right|200px|lan et susan Susan essaye de rafraichir la mémoire de Mike car se dernier ne se souvient plus de rien. lan demande Susan en mariage à l'ouverture de la pizza Scavo, mais il se rend conte qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Mike, et décide alors de retourner en Angleterre sans Susan. Après que Mike soit sortit du coma et qu'elle ai rompu avec lan , Susan essaie à plusieurs reprises de se remettre avec lui mais Edie qui est toujours la rivale de Susan s'en mêle . Susan surprend le petit ami de Julie , Austin McCann en train de coucher avec Danielle Van de Kamp ce qui cause la rupture des deux adolescents . A la fin de la saison , Susan demande Mike en mariage et ils se marient dans une petite cabane coquette avec des lampions . Saison 4 : Fin 2007 à début 2008 Toujours accroché à son drame, Susan ne croit pas que Mike est heureux et pense que leur mariage est voué à l'échec jusqu'à ce que son nouveau gynécologue, Adam Mayfair, l'informe qu'elle est enceinte. Elle tente alors d'obtenir un nouveau médecin auprès de Bree mais puisque cette dernière simulait sa grossesse, elle finit par envoyer Susan à un terrible médecin. Quand finalement Susan la confronte, elle ment de nouveau pour justifier le malaise entre elles(qui est principalement dû au fait que Bree cherchait à éviter les effusion de Susan et qu'elle était gênée par la situation de sa fille). Susan et Mike rencontrent leur premier écueil quand elle essaie désespérément de plaire aux nouveaux voisins, ce qui l'amène involontairement à ruiner l'un de leurs costumes et conduit à Mike à crier sur elle quand il doit payer pour le remplacer. Ces nouveaux voisins lui posent encore un plus gros problème en installant une horrible et bruyante fontaine devant chez eux. Cela conduit Susan à hésiter lorsqu'elle doit choisir entre Lynette et Katherine pour présider le conseil de quartier. Lynette est une plus proche amie, mais Katherine a promis de se débarrasser de la fontaine, Susan opte donc pour Katherine. Lynette est manifestement déçue, mais elles ne tardent pas à faire la paix. Susan la réconforte quand elle lui révèle qu'elle pense ruiner l'enfance de ses enfants (Ceux qui en savent trop). Elle découvre que le père de Mike est un assassin sans scrupules, mais est soulagée d'apprendre qu'il a des remords d'avoir ruiné la vie de son fils (Ce qui ne nous tue pas...) Susan apprend bientôt que Mike utilise de nouveau des médicaments. Elle l'interroge à ce sujet, mais il nie et se débarrasse même de ses pilules pour convaincre Susan de sa bonne foi. Cependant, plus tard, il récupère les pilules qu'ils avait jetées dans l'évier. Plus tard, Susan découvre que Mike prend toujours le même type de pilules qu'il avait jetées. Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Mike est endormi, elle trouve plus de pilules dans son camion et découvre que la personne qui les lui a prescrites est ... Orson. Lorsque Susan et Mike commencent à se disputer à ce sujet, il apparait que la meilleure amie de Susan est Bree. Susan interroge Mike sur les pilules. Les deux se disputent, et Mike accidentellement la pousse dans les escaliers. À l'hôpital, Mike se retrouve dans une bagarre avec l'un des préposés, et doit être menotté. Susan conseille Mike sur un programme de désintoxication, Mais il refuse de se faire désintoxiquer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de le quitter s'il ne se débarrasse pas de sa dépendance. Mike accepte alors de suivre le programme. Le médecin dit à Susan que son bébé va bien. Après la tornade, Susan permet à Bree, Orson, et leur bébé Benjamin de s'installer chez elle. Au départ Susan n'y est pas très favorable, mais par la suite, elle apprécie d'avoir Bree, parce que cela lui donne l'impression que sa vie est moins un échec. Le mari de Susan, Mike sera de retour de sa désintoxication pour le bébé (La vie ne tient qu'à un fil). La mère de Mike, Adele Delfino vient leur rendre visite. Adele apporte à Susan un livre de recettes en cadeau, car elle avait entendu de Mike que Susan n'était pas une bonne cuisinière. Adele lui propose également de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Adele aborde leurs problèmes financiers, alors qu'elle et Susan préparent à dîner un soir, mais Susan insiste sur le fait qu'ils n'ont pas de problèmes financiers puisque les deux ont un emploi, mais Adele pense que le travail de Susan comme illustrateur de livres pour enfants ne paie pas beaucoup. Quand Adele, Mike et Susan vont à un restaurant pour le déjeuner, Susan se plaint à Mike au sujet de sa mère Adèle, Mike insiste sur le fait que sa mère tente de les aider. Comme Adele continue de dénigrer Susan, en proposant de rester pour embellir la maison, Susan l'interrompt en renversant sa boisson sur sa jambe en simulant une contraction. Susan entre ensuite en travail lorsque Mike avoue à sa mère que certaines choses qu'elle a dites ont pu blesser Susan. L'épisode se termine quand Susan embrasse son garçon nouveau-né (L'amour maternel). La finale de la saison 4 de Mike et Susan se disputent à nouveau sur le nom de leur bébé, mais ils tombent finalement d'accord sur Conner. Mike apprend alors à l'hôpital que son grand-père, Maynard, est mort, et souhaite transmettre son nom à son fils après lui. Susan confie qu'elle déteste ce nom: elle le modifie donc dans le dos de Mike. Quand il le découvre, il lui explique exactement pourquoi il veut le nommer Maynard, et Susan accepte. Plus tard, elle met son deuxième enfant au monde, il est temps pour elle de laisser aller sa première fille Julie, qui s'est vue proposer un séjour au cours de l'été grâce à un brillant travail qu'elle a écrit. Susan, peu encline à laisser partir Julie, prétend ne pas pouvoir se le permettre. Après une étrange rencontre avec Katherine, qui s'est disputée avec Dylan, à cause de tous les mensonges qu'elle lui a faits , Susan se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas refuser à Julie l'opportunité qui s'offre à elle par un mensonge. Elle donne à Julie un téléphone portable pour qu'elle puisse la joindre au cours de l'été, et elle fait ses adieux à Julie alors qu'elle commence sa vie d'étudiante à l'Université de Princeton. Intervalle saisons 4 et 5 : 2009 à milieu 2013 Alors que Susan et Mike partent fêter leur anniversaire de mariage, ils ont un accident de voiture, tous deux survivent mais la mère et la fille qui était dans l'autre voiture ne survivent pas. Après cet accident, la relation entre Mike et Susan se degrade de plus en plus. Mike quitte alors le domicile conjugual. Un an plus tard, ils divorcent. Susan s'engage alors avec son peintre dans une aventure sans lendemain selon elle. Saison 5 : Fin 2013 Susan subit la pression de son amant qui ne comprend pas qu'elle cache leur relation mais Susan ne semble pas remise non plus de sa séparation d'avec Mike. Jackson veut emménager avec Susan mais elle ne se sent pas prête et il la quitte. Ils décident de se redonner une seconde chance. Elle lui présente Julie qui vient avec son nouveau petit ami (divorcé 3 fois)de 40 ans, qu'elle trouve trop vieux pour être avec Julie. Elle rompt avec Jackson, et elle est déçue d'apprendre que Katherine Mayfair sorte avec Mike et qu'ils lui cachent. Pour aider son fils MJ à aller dans une école privée assez couteuse elle demande un travail, n'importe lequel, au directeur de l'établissement et obtient un poste d'assistante d'une enseignante d'art. Elle entre souvent en conflit avec Katherine Mayfair notamment à cause de son fils, et d'un tableau qu'elle avait fait pour Mike pendant leur lune de miel et qu'elle a caché lors de son emménagement avec Mike après avoir sur que c'était de Susan. On apprend aussi qu'elle n'a plus d'éditeur (son premier travail étant illustratrice pour enfants), elle est confrontée à son ex-mari Karl Mayer et à son étrange fils qui fait des dessins morbides,on comprend que c'est à cause de sa mère,la femme de Karl qui l'a quitté, ne se sentant pas capable d'être mère. Dans un épisode, la prof d'art tombe amoureuse de Susan qui cherche à être bien notée. Susan est très affectée par le décès d'Edie Britt,morte dans un accident de voiture,on apprend que Susan et Edie avait tout pour être les meilleure amies du monde lors de leur première rencontre mais tout se compliqua dès qu'Edie coucha avec le mari d'une de ses voisines. On apprend aussi que c'est Edie qui fut la première à découvrir la liaison de Karl Mayer avec Brandy, sa secrétaire, mais Susan ne l'écouta pas.Elle disperse les cendres d'Edie dans son jardin avec Gaby, Bree, Lynette et Karen MCclueskey. Elle tente de réconforter Dave après le décès d'Edie et prend son pistolet,ses ceintures et couteaux, le croyant suicidaire. Elle avoue à Dave que c'est elle qui conduisait dans l'accident qui à tué Lila et Paige Dash, mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas ses papiers, ce fut Mike qui s'accusa à sa place. Jackson Braddock revient et demande en mariage Susan pour éviter d'être expulsé du territoire américain, étant canadien. Susan envisage de l'épouser pour lui permettre de rester aux USA. Dave Williams lui propose de partir en week-end avec lui et MJ. Après plusieurs hésitations, Susan accepte et ils prennent la route ensemble. Dans l'épisode 5.24 "Dans la peau de Dave Dash", Susan est dans la voiture avec Dave et MJ, elle reçoit un appel de Mike, qui lui dit que Dave s'appelle en réalité Dave Dash et que c'est le mari de la femme qu'ils ont renversé il y a quelques années et que ce week-end est un moyen pour Dave de les tuer, elle et MJ. Susan va être prise en otage par Dave, qui va menacer Mike au téléphone et lui donner rendez-vous au même endroit où sa femme et sa fille sont mortes. Susan va se retrouvée attachée à un arbre et Dave lui dit qu'il a l'intention de tuer Mike et MJ. Lorsque Mike arrive, Dave fonce sur lui avec sa voiture, où se trouve MJ. Susan arrive à se détacher et assiste, les larmes aux yeux, à l'accident. Elle court jusqu'à la voiture et découvre MJ, vivant, sans blessures. Dave l'avait fait sortir de la voiture. Mike a survécu, il est blessé. Susan et lui se prennent dans les bras avec MJ et s'embrassent. A la fin de l'épisode, Mike épouse une femme dont l'identité est cachée. Saison 6: Fin 2014 Lors du premier épisode, on découvre que la femme de Mike est de nouveau Susan, chose qui déplait fortement à Katherine. Les deux femmes se disputeront et Susan enfermera Katherine dans une armoire pendant le mariage. Après les noces, Katherine apparait et Susan demandera pardon à son amie. Mais Katherine ne semble pas prête à lui pardonner... On découvre également que la fille de Susan s'est fait étranglée par une personne dont on ignore encore l'identité. Julie restera inconsciente pendant quelques jours à l'hôpital. Les jours passent et Susan est bien déterminée à connaître l'identité de l'agresseur! Suite au premier épisode, les accusations de Susan sont portées sur Danny Bolen. On découvre que cela ne pouvait pas être lui car il n'était pas présent au moment des faits. En effet, une caméra de surveillance a permis de le disculper. Peu de temps avant le réveil de Julie, Susan apprend deux nouvelles bouleversantes à propos de sa fille: Elle avait une relation amoureuse avec un homme marié - Elle a arrêté ses études de Médecine pour faire un boulot de serveuse. A la fin de l'épisode 4, on apprend que l'homme marié est en fait Dominic Bolen (Nick Bolen). Et il semblerait que leur relation soit terminée définitivement. Susan et Katherine continues à être en conflit jusqu'à ce que Susan tire accidentellement sur sa rivale lui blessant ainsi l'épaule: Susan en répondra devant la loi qui la contraint à faire des travaux d'intérêts généraux. Dans L'épisode 9, Susan découvre que Bree et son ex-mari Karl ont une liaison. Dans l'épisode suivant Katherine dénonce Mike à la police en disant qu'il l'a poignardé, Susan essaye donc de découvrir le vrai du faux et réussi à faire interné sa rivale à l'aide de sa fille de cette dernière. Suite au crash d'avion, Karl, l'ex-mari de Susan meurt et lui lègue un club de strip-tease ! Susan apprendra que Mike fréquente ce club et décide donc de faire un strip-tease dans le club suite à un conflit entre les deux époux. Elle rencontrera une jeune strip-teaseuse, Robin Gallagher, avec qui elle se liera d'amitié et la poussera à quitter son travail. Robin viendra vivre peu de temps chez Susan avant de déménager chez Katherine... Plus tard elle poussera Roy Bender à épouser Karen McLusky. Elle mettra ensuite tout en oeuvre afin de faire gagner son fils à un concours scolaire face à Juanita Solis. Susan découvrira ensuite les problèmes financiers que son mari lui a caché. Plus tard, Carlos prêtera une somme d'argent à Mike sans que celui-ci ne le dit à Susan. Dans l'épisode 20, on découvre que c'est Eddie Orlofsky qui a étranglé Julie. Ce dernier voulait étrangler Susan car il a mal pris le fait qu'elle ait rit lorsqu'il l'a demandée en mariage, mais dans la nuit, il crut apercevoir la silhouette de Susan qui n'était en réalité que Julie. Ensuite, Susan et Gaby découvriront la supercherie de leurs maris et décident de se venger. En raison des problèmes financiers, Susan décide de louer sa maison et de quitter Wisteria-Lane. Dans le dernier épisode, Teresa, une infirmière confie à son prêtre qu'elle a inversé 2 bébés dans le passé, on ne sait pas si l'enfant concerné appartient à Susan. La saison se termine sur Susan quittant Wisteria Lane et Paul Young venant louer sa maison. Saison 7: Fin 2015 Susan est contrainte de faire du strip-mènage devant une caméra sur internet pour arrondir ses fins de mois.